


How Did You Get Your Mercenary Name?

by ThorneInYourSide



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorneInYourSide/pseuds/ThorneInYourSide
Summary: A brief, smutty one-shot between our favourite misthios and another bounty hunter with an interesting name.Essentially the game has some mercenaries with very odd names, and I came across 'Timotheus the Crazy Lover', need I say more?





	How Did You Get Your Mercenary Name?

The easy swell of the room reminded me of the Adrestia. She’s moored up safe in the docks, whilst the crew get her ready for the long trip to Lesbos. It’s been a long time, but it finally feels as though things are approaching normality with just a few loose ends to tie up. Once we take down Kodros the Bull, I may have to consider settling down and gods forbid, becoming respectable. Well, maybe not respectable per say, but something a little less dangerous perhaps.

 

I allow my mind to drift a moment, before the pretty serving girl catches my eye, flashing me a cheeky grin and a wink. Hetaerae or just confident I wonder? Either way my cup is empty and hers most assuredly runneth over.

 

  **“Another drink misthios?”** She tilts her whole upper body forward, raising a small amphora as she displays her wares. Definitely hetaerae.

 

I’m not usually one for paying for my bed partners, but I may have to make an exception tonight. Her skin is smooth ivory, and nobody else here looks like they’re after my kind of fun.

 

 **“Dionysus himself has truly blessed me with a beautiful nymph. Who am I to resist the gifts of a god? Only a fool would say no to one as lovely as you.”** Perhaps a little strong, but she seems reasonably pleased with the compliment as she refills my wine.

 

 **“Such honeyed words will either get you into trouble or out of it misthios.”** She comes across as coy, but she’s not wrong. **“I’m looking after the drinks tonight, but I’ll have some time when the tavern closes if you have any other sweet delicacies, you’d like me to sample.”** Her eyes drop a little lower, and her expression has me feeling smug.

 

 **“I will most certainly bear that in mind my little Maenad.”** I raise my glass in acknowledgement of her offer, and allow my eyes to wander as she walks away, hips swinging. I’m already planning how the rest of our evening will go, when the volume seems to dim a moment, before picking up in intensity. I got the same treatment when I arrived, so I turn my head to assess the newcomer.

 

Eyes wide, I can’t help but admire his physique. He is like the Minotaur of legend, towering a full head above most. He is ruggedly handsome, with earth-brown hair shorn close to his temple and left long on top. His arms and chest are bared to the cool night air, oiled muscles shining in the torch light. Surely Zeus himself has ignited a spark of life in one of the temple statues? This moving artwork holds the gaze of everyone here, and yet, it appears he only has eyes for me.

 

That is not a look of mutual admiration though, and the wine haze immediately leaves me as I recognise another misthios. Malaka, and the night was going so well too. My hand reflexively drops to the hilt of my sword, as I knock back the drink and ready myself for a fight. His stride is steady, and he is definitely coming over here.

 

I’m just planning the best way to drive the pommel into his perfect jawline, when he takes me by surprise, smiling widely and waving like he’s been hit in the head one too many times. In our line of work, that’s a distinct possibility.

 

**“Eagle Bearer! Alexios isn’t it? By the gods you have no idea how long I’ve spent trying to track you down. You are a hard man to find but I finally did it, fuck Hirpes for her lack of faith.”**

 

I am not too proud a man to admit when I am completely out of my depth. These are probably the most words I’ve heard from another bounty hunter in months. Usually we don’t get past the ‘Prepare to die you bastard!’ stage. And then I kill them. Because they’re all malakes.

 

 **“Are you here to kill me then?** **And I was having such a nice evening as well.”** He frowns and I am very proud of my vicious smile.

 

 **“Am I here to kill you?”** He tilts his head and grins slowly. Now that is a scary look. **“Eagle Bearer I’m here to fuck you!”**

 

And suddenly that awkward silence is back, every neck in the place twisted to watch the show. I have no idea what to say to that. The serving woman from earlier is staring wide-eyed at us both, glancing between the two of us with a single raised brow. No help from her then.

 

 **“Fuck me? You don’t even know me. I have never seen you before in my life.”** I’m having to give genuine consideration as to whether this is really happening. Did that hetaerae spike my drink?

 

 **“I know a surprising amount about you Alexios.”** His gaze is dropped low, and I feel the need to close my legs.

 

 **“My face is up here asshole.”** This is an awkward situation. I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted. Who in Hades is this man?

 

 **“Sorry, it’s just, you do have a reputation. I’ve heard some incredible stories about your skill and stamina with a sword, both on the battlefield and… elsewhere. I wondered if you’d be interested in comparing techniques?”** It takes a moment for me to realise that my mouth is wide open, jaw dropped and probably catching flies. I am equal parts proud and disgusted with myself. Do I really have that sort of reputation? I thought everyone slept around in Greece, it’s not that noteworthy is it?

 

I take a moment to assess the situation. This is either a genuine offer of fun, a cruel joke or the strangest assassination attempt I’ve ever seen. I’m not sure yet so I suppose stalling is the best way forward.

 

  **“Well I’m flattered. What’s the name of my would-be sparring partner then?”** I make sure to add sultry emphasis to the ‘sparring’ part. The arrow is fired and it hits the mark, the other man’s face lighting up in a wide smile.

 

 **“I am** **Timotheus, the Crazy Lover.”** Uh-huh. Ok, well that’s new. I have come across some very strange mercenary names, but this one just about takes the cake. I think the disbelief on my face shines through, as his face takes on this ‘knowing’ look. **“You’re not the only one in Greece with a reputation Eagle-Bearer.”** And then he winks. It looks ridiculous on a man of his size but is also oddly charming in an ‘it’s been that kind of a night’ way.

 

I am almost lost in the absurdity of it when the hetaerae pops up next to me, making me blink. **“You can use my room upstairs for ten drachmae. Five if you let me watch.”**

**….**

 

And that is how I ended up lying naked and spread eagled on the bed, staring up at this giant of a man as he stripped. I don’t think I did him justice earlier when I described his body. There isn’t an ounce of fat on him; all polished muscle with a wide chest, thick biceps and an abdomen to rival Adonis. He would have been perfect if it weren’t for the scars which rippled across his skin - pink and white monuments marring the otherwise golden landscape. I saw a mirror image of my own, marks which told the violent story of his life.

 

Turning to face me fully, my breath caught as his ‘sword’ was put fully on display. **“Apologies friend but I think you brought a spear to a sword fight.”** I am joking but there was a very slight hint of nerves there, if you squinted.

 

He beamed, eyes full of pride as he looked down at me on the bed. **“All the better to train you with. Tell me Alexios, can you bear my eagle?”** By all rights that should have ruined the mood, but my cock was hard and aching, sticky sap already beading at the head. I don’t answer him and instead pull his entire mass on top of me, capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss. His shaft collides with mine, and I moan into it, the heat searing my skin with pleasure. He ruts against me, allowing the fist-sized tip to rub across every sensitive area, leaving wetness in its wake.

 

Despite his larger size he allows me to dominate, exploring his lips and tongue with my own. A sharp pinch forces me to break apart from him, staring down in mock exasperation as he rolls the buds of my stiff nipples in his thick fingers, tweaking at the sensitive nubs. The pleasure/pain mix has my cock pulsing, and I almost feel like I could spend from this, fluid spilling from the tip in a steady stream. The walnut tang of it is heavy in the room and fogging our brains with lust.

He breaths heavy into my mouth, making me shiver with the eroticism of it. **“I want to taste you misthios. I need to get you ready to receive me.”** And suddenly my world is tilted. He hauls me as if I weigh nothing, using his strength to manoeuvre me so I am sat astride him, looking down the hardened expanse of his body as his erection strains and bounces lightly on the defined muscles of his abdomen.

 

I have little time to think on the change of scenery though, as my eyes are suddenly searching for Olympus as they roll back in my head. His tongue is circling the rim of my ass, and he’s grasping my thighs, holding me in place so I can’t move away from the intense feeling. I’m already shuddering when he finally plunges it inside me, and my cock is twitching untouched, a warm, wetness spraying in short bursts from the tip. Gods I’m not actually coming, but there’s so much. I’ve never experienced anything like this as the excess fluid continues to drip and spurt across the width of his chest. The talented muscle is writhing inside me, making me pant and moan as I ride his face, desperate for more contact.

 

I should repay the favour and suck him off, but he’s got me pinned like this, riding out this experience as if my pleasure is the only thing in the world that matters. It’s exquisite torture and my balls feel wrung-out, drawn up too tight and not able to come.

 

 **“Timotheus please, I need more, I feel like I’m dying.”** And then the strangest thought comes to me as I’m lost in the rising tides of pleasure. What if this is his mercenary skill? What if he kills people with pleasure and this is how I die? It’s horrifying and I feel myself still a moment, despite the incredible sensations emanating from within me.

 

 **“Alexios, what’s the matter, did I hurt you?”** A rough voice creeps up behind me, gravelly and hoarse with sex. I glance over my shoulder and see his lips puffy and red, chin slick with spit. That is an image that will stay with me for some time, and I can’t help the way my length bounces against his chest.

 

 **“No. I just… wondered if this was how you killed your marks, taking them to bed and fucking them to death?”** The look of confusion on his face gives me my answer, but my relief is quickly overcome when a lecherous grin appears shortly afterwards.

 

 **“Am I that good? Well I’m glad you’re enjoying it, perhaps if it’s too much I should focus my attentions elsewhere?”** And once again my world tilts as I am tipped over, head colliding with the soft straw pillow. I’m not usually a fan of being manhandled and would protest, but his face is back in my crease, tongue working the muscle open again as I twitch and shudder around him.

**“If you don’t stop, I’m going to come. Please bounty hunter, I want more of you inside me.”** I’m panting hard and gripping the covers between clenched fists. I’ve always been the one in control before, holding back my orgasm till my partner has peaked, but this feels new and wild. I feel like I’m on the brink of something holy, but I need more.

 

I can’t help the stuttering groan as he backs off, immediately replacing his tongue with a thick finger. Somehow, he’s managed to slick it up with oil without me noticing, the sensation slippery and divine, reaching deeper than his tongue did. He starts off gentle, but the rubbing becomes more insistent, setting the nerve endings ablaze as he seeks out that one spot. It doesn’t take him long to find it, and it feels like my cock is being stroked from the inside. It’s like a full-body massage compressed into one tiny area, and I’m leaking everywhere, silvery threads oozing out from the head of my shaft, connecting to a small puddle beneath me. I’ve never been this wet, and for a moment I feel like a woman, revelling in the sensation as I force myself to pulse, pushing more of it out of me.

 

At some point the finger must have reproduced without me noticing, and I’m sobbing into the covering as two more of its fellows have joined it, expertly opening me up whilst still kneading my pleasure point. I’m beyond the point of sentience, words and noises coming out in a jumble of sounds expressing the bone-deep carnality I’m exercising. The movement stops traitorously, and it takes me a moment to realise that Timotheus had asked me a question.

 

 **“Uhn?”** I’m not at all with it and can barely manage a single syllable.

 

 **“I said are you ready to take my spear Alexios?”** I am finished with the stupid metaphors, but that doesn’t stop me from nodding frantically. I want his cock inside me more that I want to pick a fight over words.

 

He seems satisfied, and the next thing I know I can feel the hot and heavy intrusion of his shaft. It’s maddening and on the edge of painful, but I’m so needy and I don’t care. I want to push back, but I can’t. His hands are on my hips and he’s grasping me tightly, forcing us to go slow as he eases it in. The sensation is unreal, and I can almost feel him inside my balls, behind the base of my cock. He’s colossal and I imagine he’s pushing it outwards, making me look bigger and longer than I actually am. Glancing down between my legs I am unsure if it’s reality or just a bizarre fantasy in my head, but I can’t push the thought away, and it coincides with him bottoming out as a hot bolt of arousal causes another heavy drop of fluid to slide slowly from my throbbing tip.

 

He waits a moment before dragging himself from me, rubbing every sensitive patch of skin in my channel and making stars appear in front of my eyes. The edges of my vision blur as he retreats almost to the point of withdrawing, before plunging back in, almost deeper than he was before.

 

I feel abused with pleasure, raw and exposed. It feels like I’m being stroked off from the inside, and I’m shuddering and moaning, eyes fluttering back as I try to get a glimpse of his cock from within.

 

 **“Malaka, what are you doing to me? This isn’t… I’m not… I can’t…”** I’m impressed I can still form words, even though I can’t properly string them together. I don’t know if he even hears me as he’s grunting and panting, stirring my insides, as he aligns then realigns to keep pummelling that sweet spot within me.

 

My shaft is hot and tight, sticky with fluid as it twitches, silvery droplets spurting out of the head with every thrust. I’m going to come, and I can’t stop it, can’t even communicate to him that it’s about to happen. My balls have practically drawn up inside me, and I’m glancing down at my cock, watching it jump and spasm before I get lost to the feeling.

 

The release is so powerful the first volley hits my face, the crown of my head fixed to the straw mattress, neck unable to support it. I can taste the walnut bitterness of my essence as it trickles down my chin and across my lips. Again, and again, more shots fire across the battlefield that was our bed, painting the expanse with pearly drops of pleasure as I shake in my lover’s grasp.

 

To my credit, I had managed to last as long as I could, and that was enough to trigger Timotheus’ own orgasm. His thrusts inside me become sporadic and unfocussed as the length of him shudders, pumping me full of his own orgasm. The additional lubrication soothes my aching channel, and I feel the warmth of his release spreading deep inside, a feeling which was mostly pleasant but admittedly a little uncomfortable in its intimacy.

 

I felt akin to the mare bred by her stallion, a metaphor which I wasn’t hugely proud of, but seemed to fit the situation. Both of us were gasping for great gulps of air, as he toppled me sideways, staying inside as he pressed close against my back. Eventually I had gathered enough semblance of thought to comment on our lovemaking.

 

 **“I can see why they call you the Crazy Lover. That was… intense. Thank you for sharing that with me, it was a most enjoyable evening.”** I was impressed with how put-together I sounded. He chuckled and the sound reverberated through me, making my cock twitch with interest again.

 

 **“You are most welcome Eagle Bearer. I can see why your reputation as a lover is as powerful as your reputation as a fighter. I am pleased to say it is well-deserved.”** He holds me close for a few minutes and I am almost ready to drift off with his shaft still firmly wedged inside me. My rest is disturbed however by the sound of slow clapping from the corner of the room. Lifting one eyelid, I acknowledge the flushed hetaerae sat in the corner, as she applauds us.

 

**“My, my gentlemen, that was phenomenal. You can forget the five drachma if you manage a round two.”**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and constructive feedback always appreciated.


End file.
